El príncipe y el vaquero
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Para Eggsy, la vida como príncipe es aburrida. De pronto el agente Tequila se hace presente poniéndole un poco de sabor al asunto.
1. Chapter 1

Temprano por la mañana, apenas abrió los ojos, Eggsy tomó el arma que escondía bajo la almohada apuntando al intruso que estaba en la habitación, no sin antes mirar que su esposa, la princesa Tilde, estuviera bien.

– ¡Tranquilo! Príncipe, soy yo– dijo aquel hombre sentado en el sofá de de la habitación, enseñando las manos para mostrar su inocencia.

Eggsy puso atención al hombre trajeado con su sombrero vaquero negro.

– ¡Tequila!–exclamó el príncipe aun en la cama, al reconocer al agente.

–Sí, lamento ser tan inoportuno–dijo el agente americano poniéndose de pie y quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto.

Eggsy bajó de la cama vestido únicamente con sus ajustados bóxers blancos, y se dirigió hacia el agente con entusiasmo. La vida de la realeza era muy aburrida, muchos protocolos y nada de emoción. Además, ahora que era príncipe había pasado de ser cuerpo de seguridad a objeto de seguridad. Extrañaba ser agente y Tequila representaba un pequeño destello de ese mundo tan lejano.

– ¿Pero qué haces aquí?–dijo el príncipe, estrechando la mano del agente americano para luego abrazar a su colega.

De inmediato el agente Tequila alejó su pelvis de la de Eggsy.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento–dijo apenado el príncipe, separándose del agente, al darse cuenta que había recargado su erección nocturna en la pelvis del agente americano.

–No se preocupe. He venido a protegerlo.

– ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?.

–Creemos que hay un plan en contra de la familia real, su familia.

– ¿De quién? ¿Terroristas, mafias, naciones enemigas?–dijo entusiasmado Eggsy.

–Bueno en realidad se trata de...

– ¿Cómo nos encargaremos?

–Señor, creo que no entiende. Usted no participará en la misión, ya no es agente. Usted será protegido.

– ¿"Señor"? ¿Porque me hablas tan formal? Yo fui agente como tú.

–Lo sé.

–Quiero participar.

–Por supuesto que no. Sería muy peligroso.

–Vamos, se cuidarme sólo.

–Lo sé, pero no se trata de ti. Ahora representas a una nación.

Eggsy guardó silencio, sabía que Tequila tenía razón.

–Al menos dame un poco de información para estar preparado, sólo por si acaso- Dijo derrotado Eggsy.

–Está bien pero tal vez deberías vestirte primero- Dijo Tequila incomodo.

A Eggsy le resultó un poco extraño el comentario de Tequila y la actitud que había mostrado desde que lo vio salir de la cama. ¿Acaso Tequila se sentía atraído hacia él? se preguntó Eggsy. No quiso quedarse con las dudas y, comprobando que su esposa estuviera dormida, frente a Tequila bajó su ropa interior desasiéndose de ella.

–Tienes razón. Tomaré un baño. Te veré en una hora en mi estudio–y dicho eso, Eggsy dio algunos pasos en dirección al baño–. Por cierto, Tequila –dijo, girándose para notar la mirada de Tequila clavada en su trasero –. Me gusta tu look-dijo, antes de meterse al baño.

Tequila se quedó ahí, avergonzado, sin saber si el príncipe lo había descubierto o no. Cubriendo el bulto formado en sus pantalones con su sombrero vaquero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en el estudio Tequila expresaba los detalles que se conocían sobre los planes de atentado en contra de la familia real y cuál era el plan para contener el ataque, pero a Eggsy, sentado tras de su escritorio, le costaba trabajo ponerle atención al agente norteamericano parado frente a él. Eggsy estaba más concentrado en desnudar con la mente al agente Tequila. Quitarle la corbata, desabotonar su camisa, tocar su bien formado cuerpo y saborear su piel. ¿Cómo se sentiría besar los carnosos labios de Tequila? Se preguntaba Eggsy, fingiendo estar concentrado en lo que el agente decía.

Eggsy estaba tan concentrado en sus deseos que no era capaz de notar que el agente Tequila se sentía incomodo. Tequila era consciente de cómo lo miraba Eggsy, con esa mirada lujuriosa que lo hacía sentir desnudo pese a estar completamente vestido. Y no es que a Tequila le disgustara, todo lo contrario, le encantaba. Pero es que en su pantalón comenzaba a crecer un gran bulto y no quería que el príncipe lo notara. Rápidamente el agente Tequila juntó sus manos frente a su entrepierna para intentar ocultar el incidente. Eggsy no notó lo que el agente escondía pero aquel movimiento llamó su atención a aquella zona y comenzó a imaginar desabrochar aquella hebilla vaquera, liberar el miembro del agente (seguramente sería grande pero ¿qué tan grande?) y entonces darse un festín devorando aquel trozo de carne hasta que el agente tequila explotara dentro de él. Eggsy pasó su lengua entre los labios, imaginándose el sabor del agente Tequila.

Mientras, el agente Tequila hacia un gran esfuerzo para contenerse, seguir dando su explicación y no tomar el trasero del príncipe para penetrarlo salvajemente contra el escritorio.


End file.
